


it is time for us to sit down & unwind

by imasloppybitch



Series: my friends they are enough [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing a Bed, first time getting high, idk i feel like richie's kinda a stoner, pot brownies, richie & eddie are out of the closet but won't admit that they like each other yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasloppybitch/pseuds/imasloppybitch
Summary: richie's a stoner & eddie wants to get high for the first time (but obvs eddie's not gonna smoke) so richie & bev make edibles and they have some quiet & soft fun and calm down for the first time ever.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: my friends they are enough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	it is time for us to sit down & unwind

Beverly Marsh was a hero. No, shewas a saint. Richie Tozier owed her everything. He had just told her that as he sat on her kitchen counter, watching as she pulled the brownies out of the oven, putting the tray on a potholder next to him.

“Oh stop the flattery, Richie. It’s not like you would’ve stopped pestering me until I said yes.”

“But you said yes so quickly, and you did the baking part, so you really _ are _a saint.”

“Well, I’m having one too and I do _ not _want to eat anything you baked. No offense.”

“Offense taken!” Richie said, hand on his chest dramatically. “You really don’t think I’m meant to be a trophy wife?”

“No, you’re absolutely not. Plus, do you really think Eddie’ll eat one if he knows you baked them? When’s the last time you washed your hands, Trashmouth?”

“Ouch, it hurts that you’re implying the nickname comes from me being dirty, instead my of my shockingly colorful vocabulary.”

“God you’re annoying,” Bev laughed. 

Richie looked down at the pan beside him, pushing his glasses up his nose, and then back at Bev.

“We’re waiting.”

“I know, I’m not saying… I just…”

“Well we can’t even cut them yet, they’re too hot.”

“Okay, yeah. When can we?”

And when they could cut them, about ten minutes later, they immediately decided to split one. Because they should taste it, you know, just to make sure they tasted good. And a crumb wasn’t enough to determine that.

And that’s how they ended up on the couch, watching Planet Earth in awe, both of them slumped down and grinning, when there was a knock at the door.

They both gasped like they’d been watching a horror movie and then giggled loudly.

“Holy shit, that scared the shit out of me,” Richie stage whispered.

“Oh my god. I know. What time is it? Who is it?”

“I don’t know,” Richie said. He turned around, sitting on his knees on the couch and called towards the door, “Who is it?”

  
The knock sounded against the door again before a muffled voice, “Who do you think?”

Richie grinned brightly and turned to Bev, telling her, “Eddie’s here!”

“Come in!” Bev called, not turning, still smiling.

The doorknob rattled. Then the voice called, “It’s locked.”

“It’s locked,” Richie repeated, looking shocked. He jumped off the back of the couch and hurried to the door, opening it for Eddie.

“You’re already high,” Eddie said flatly as he dropped his bag.

“No, no, no,” Richie said quickly, closing and locking the door when Eddie stepped in. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Eddie answered, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Bev called in agreement before laughing. 

“Couldn’t wait?”

“We split one,” Richie justified quickly. “We just wanted to make sure they were good for you, Eds.”

“Don’t call me Eds.”

“You love it when I call you Eds,” Richie said, he slung his arm over Eddie’s shoulder and led him towards the kitchen. 

“I do not,” Eddie said, picking Richie’s hand off of his shoulder and dropping it. It dropped to Richie’s side with a thud.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Richie hummed. He opened the fridge and got out the pitcher of water, holding it carefully before dropping it on the counter loudl.

“Um, these are it?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, but Spaghetti, don’t eat a whole one,” Richie warned. “You’re gonna want half. I’ll split it with you, so it’s like I had a whole one.”

“Um, okay,” Eddie said, looking down at the tray.

“Bev made them, not me. Bev said I’m too gross.”

Eddie laughed and nodded, “Bev’s always right.”

“Yeah,” Richie hummed. “Do you want water? I want water, I’m so thirsty.”

“You have water,” Eddie pointed at the pitcher in front of Richie. He grabbed a glass and put it on the counter for Richie. 

“Can you get one for Bev? And me?”

“That one is for you.”

“Oh.” Richie couldn’t help but grin. Eddie is so helpful and thoughtful. He was looking at Eddie with the loving look he usually only gives when he thinks Eddie’s not looking.

“What’s with that dumb face?” Eddie asked, taking the pitcher from in front of Richie and pouring the waters himself. “You’re never this dumb when you’re stoned. Am I gonna be as dumb as you?”

“No, Eds, you’re always smarter than me. You’re gonna be smarter than me when you’re stoned too.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and put the pitcher away. He walked to the tray again and looked down at the brownies. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want, Eds. We can just watch movies like me and Bev were anyway.”

“I want to,” Eddie said, smiling a little. 

“Cool,” Richie said, bobbing his head happily. He cut one of the brownies meticulously in half. He picked up one half and handed it to Eddie before picking up his half.

Eddie laughed and looked down at the brownie. When Richie took a bite, Eddie bit into his.

“It’s not that gross? Kinda tastes minty?” Eddie said after swallowing his first bite.

“Yeah, I like ‘em,” Richie answered with a full mouth. He gasped and said, “Oh shit, Eds, you’re gonna want some water too.”

“Why?” Eddie asked, nervous because of Richie’s urgency.

“You’ll get thirsty later,” Richie said, laughing like he said a joke.

“Okay?” 

“Really, I promise, you’ll thank me later.”

Eddie shrugged. He finished his brownie before pouring himself a glass of water. 

Richie picked up his and Bev’s water and led them to the living room, walking slowly, nervous that he was going to spill the water (which was nowhere close to spilling).

“Oh thank god,” Bev laughed, sitting up quickly. “You were gone forever. I was worried.”

“No need to worry, we’re all good,” Richie said happily. “We come bearing gifts.”

“Oh my god, look who’s the saint now!’ Bev laughed, reaching out for the glass Richie was handing her.

“Let this go down in history as the first and last time Richie Trashmouth Tozier was ever called a saint,” Eddie snorted. 

Richie was too busy draining half of his cup to argue. He put the glass down on the coffee table and reclined back next to Bev, grabbing Eddie’s wrist to tug him down too.

“What are we watching?”

“Jungles?” Bev said, uncertain.

“Yeah, we were on Jungles,” Richie agreed.

Eddie hummed and looked down at Richie’s hand, still wrapped around his wrist. Richie’s skin was clammy, but Eddie wasn’t going to complain. Bev and Richie were engrossed in the TV. Eddie was not.

“Um… I don’t think it’s working,” Eddie said quietly. 

“It will, Eds. Just wait.”

“Just wait,” Bev agreed.

And Eddie waited. Richie’s sweaty palm around his wrist. Bev and Richie too engrossed in the movie to say too much, laughing whenever they did. Maybe weed didn’t work for Eddie. It was smart he didn’t waste money on it the way Richie did, because apparently it did nothing for him. This was ridiculous. He felt ridiculous. He should just go home.

But the next episode of the docuseries was much more engrossing. It was beautiful, actually.

“Can you believe how much of the world we haven’t seen?” Eddie asked, his words slow and quiet.

Richie looked over at him, heavily-lidded eyes, smiling.

“We’ll see it all one day, Eds,” Richie promised.

Any response that Eddie would have had got stuck in his throat. He just nodded and looked back to the TV. Not turning to look at Richie he said, “I think it’s working.”

“How do you feel?” Bev asked.

“Heavy?”

“Yeah, that’s good. Anything else?” Bev asked, smiling.

“Um, good,” Eddie answered. “Tired, though. Maybe dizzy.”

“Are you thirsty?” Richie asked.

“Yeah, shit I am thirsty, but the kitchen seems so far.”

Richie laughed and sat up. He grabbed Eddie’s water and handed it back to him before grabbing his own, drinking the rest quickly.

“Oh god, you _ are _a saint,” Eddie laughed. He drank his water and handed it back to Richie, to place it on the coffee table. “Shit, you’re so smart, Richie.”

“I know all you college kids think you’re hot shit, but you always discount ol’ Richie and his practical knowledge.”

“His pot knowledge,” Bev laughed.

“_ Practical _pot knowledge.”

“You’ve got more than just pot knowledge,” Eddie said softly.

“Holy shit,” Richie said. “Eddie just complimented me _ twice _! This is like a milestone day for me.”

“You better not tell anybody, I’ll tell them all you got me high and took advantage of my clouded judgement to milk compliments out of me.”

“You can’t take it back now, Eds. You said it. It’s out there in the world. Bev even heard, isn’t that right?”

“Don’t drag me into this,” Bev snorted. “I’m not taking sides.”

“C’mon, pretending you didn’t hear it is taking sides!” Richie argued.

“I plead the fifth,” Bev said, waving her hands in defeat.

“You’re the worst, Beverly Marsh.”

“Remember that next time you wanna make pot brownies and crash at my house.”

“_ I _don’t think you’re the worst,” Eddie said, leaning forward so he could look past Richie to Bev.

“I’m not siding with you either, Eddie,” Bev warned.

“My Spaghetti man would never be so manipulative!” Richie laughed, ruffling Eddie’s hair.

“One, don’t call me that. Two, I’m not your anything,” Eddie said, pushing Richie’s hand away. He was laughing, though.

  
“C’mon, Ed’s don’t hurt me like that!” Richie said, throwing his arm over Eddie, pulling him close before putting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie laughed a little harder and didn't move to push Richie away.

Bev yawned and stood up, “As enthralling as watching you two flirt on my couch is, I’m going to try to fall asleep before the high wears off.”

“We weren’t flirting! Richie’s just being a weirdo!” Eddie insisted, pushing Richie away, who laughed and dramatically flopped down on the couch, laying across it where Bev had been sitting.

“Richie’s always being a weirdo,” Bev agreed. “Let me get you guys the blankets and-”

“I gotcha, babe,” Richie said, sitting up straight again. “You go to bed, I know where everything is, I’ve got it.” 

“Thanks, Rich,” she said, already walking towards the hallway, where her bedroom was. She turned around and said, “If you two gotta keep flirting, make sure it’s quietly.”

“We weren’t flirting!” Eddie insisted.

Bev laughed and went into her bedroom.

“We weren’t flirting, were we?” Eddie asked after a quiet minute of Bev being in her room.

“If we were, we should talk about it when we’re not stoned,” Richie said, yawning as he stretched his arms back.

“Were we?”

“Eds, dude, just calm down.”

“I can’t calm down, I mean, if we were flirting, then what does that-”

“I don’t know, I don’t care. I’m just happy, I’m chillin’, and you’re here and I want you to be happy and chillin’, that’s all I care about.”

“Okay,” Eddie let out a frustrated huff. “I’m chilling.”

Richie snorted.

“Shut up,” Eddie mumbled.

“Sorry,” Richie laughed. 

“Whatever. Richie, I’m tired. Get the blankets.”

Richie laughed and stood up slowly. He turned off all of the lights that were on before walking to a closet in Bev’s living room and pulling out the spare blankets and pillows she kept in there. These were the first not-completely-necessary things Bev bought for the apartment. She wanted all of the losers to know they always had a safe place to stay. She hadn’t said that, but it was pretty clear. Richie tossed Eddie a pillow and then threw a blanket at him before putting the other pillow and two blankets on the floor.

“Are you seriously sleeping on the floor?”

“There’s only one couch,” Richie argued.

“Shut up, we figured out how to share a hammock comfortably until we were sixteen, I think we can maneuver a couch for one night.”

Richie laughed and nodded. It was his turn to feel flustered. He picked up his pillow and threw it on the side opposite of where Eddie’s pillow was.

Eddie rolled his eyes and with an exaggerated motion, he put the pillow on top of his own. He laid down on his side and scooted all the way back to the couch before reaching out for Richie.

“You trying to spoon me, Eds?”

“What happened to the whole_ talk about it later, just be chillin’ _thing?”

“You’re right,” Richie mumbled. He laid down in front of Eddie. It was uncomfortable and squished, but also the most comfortable he’d ever felt in his whole life.

“You watching TV?” Eddie asked.

“Not really, but can we keep it on for the light?”

“Whatever,” Eddie mumbled, he reached blindly in front of Richie’s face, pulling the glasses off. He placed them on the armrest of the couch.

Richie couldn’t help but smile at that. He cooed, “Aww, Eds, you do care.”

“God, don’t ruin this,” Eddie warned.

“I’ve got to at least try to, that’s my specialty,” Richie teased.

Eddie yawned and then said, “Shut the fuck up for once, I want to sleep.”

“Alright, alright, I’m done,” Richie promised.

They were quiet for a moment. Then Eddie spoke into the darkness. 

“Hey Rich, this was fun, thanks.”

“Yeah, man, I’m glad you had fun.”

“Me too,” Eddie whispered. 


End file.
